Basic Human Anatomy
by AWorkingDay
Summary: Jade has a huge crush on Tori, but she's too afraid to say anything. But when she wakes up in Tori's body one day, she might just get her chance at romance! Body-Switching Jori story. "T" primarily for language.


**Author's Note: Well, this is my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction. And I wanted to try to take it slow and start with a simple One-Shot, but I came up with this idea instead. Oh well. I appreciate any feedback I get! I'm sorry if this kinda sucks, I'm new to the whole "fanfic scene", haha... I hope you enjoy the first chapter of what will hopefully be a very weird-ass story.**

**Oh, also I didn't proofread this. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I just know that if I get too wrapped up in trying to perfect something, then I'll never post it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or it's characters. I'm not profiting from this. But I *do* own this disclaimer. So ha! Take THAT, society!**

**—**

Jade was thrilled. She sped through neighborhood streets, longing to reach her destination. It was the end of the school week, and she and Tori had made plans. Not like a date or anything, as much as Jade wished that were the case. But still, just getting the chance to hang out with her crush was exciting.

That's right. Jade West was harboring a huge crush on Tori Vega. It was weird, too. Not because they were both girls, Jade would like to think that California was well past that, but because they spent Tori's first year at their school hating each other. But slowly, Tori unintentionally found her way into Jade's heart, and Jade found herself constantly wanting to be around Tori as much as possible. So, a few Fridays ago, Jade had gone over to Tori's house to work on a school project, but they ended up spending most of their time watching movies and chatting with each other that they decided to have a "Friday thing" every week. Jade would spend the night at Tori's house and they'd just spend time together. Even if it wasn't romantic, Jade felt like she needed it. If Tori decided to exit Jade's life, Jade would be crushed. She was almost certain that Tori didn't like her "like that", and even though she didn't think that Tori would be the kind of person to stop talking to her because things were uncomfortable between them, she still didn't want to take that risk.

Lost in thought, Jade realized she had pulled into the Vega's driveway. Turning off her car, she made a mental note to pay a little more attention to the road. Jade slammed the driver's side door shut and pressed the "lock" button on her key fob. The car honked in response, confirming she locked it, and Jade hurriedly ran to Tori's front door. Jade knocked a secret knock pattern she and Tori had slipped into doing without realizing it.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, Tori Vega standing on the other side. Jade took a moment to stare at the beautiful girl in front of her. It's not like Tori was all dressed up or anything special, but she didn't need to be. She was always captivating to Jade.

Jade came back to reality. "Vega," she said cooly.

"West," Tori imitated, smirking.

—

"Really, Vega?" Jade sounded annoyed, but if anything she was in a playful mood. "Freaky Friday? You want to watch Freaky Friday." She looked at the brunette girl in front of her, holding up the DVD case.

"Yes, Jade," Tori replied, trying to justify herself. "It's a cute movie. Just give it a chance!" She removed the DVD from it's case.

"But it's not even the good version!" Jade retorted. "You have the remake. Why the hell do you own the remake to Freaky Friday? We go to an art school. You would think you would have at least _some _good taste."

Tori stopped in her tracks and turned to Jade. She looked hurt. "You don't… you don't think I have good taste? You don't think I deserve to be at Hollywood Arts?"

_Shit. _Jade thought to herself. _I was just joking around. I need to remember that we're friends now, and I need to be more cautious of her feelings. Her dumb, gorgeous, adorable feelings. _Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tori," Jade began to apologize. "I just… I'm just getting used to being your friend, and while I'm still working on that I'll probably say some stupid shit. Because I'm bad at talking to you. I want you to know that if I ever come off as being mean, that I don't mean it, and…"

Tori looked at Jade, still looking hurt, at first. Then as Jade started apologizing, she narrowed her eyes and smirked.

Jade kept trying to think of what to say. "…and… and… and _you are messing with me right now, aren't you?!_"

Tori started laughing. "Of course I am. I just like to mess with you a little bit!" Tori stuck the DVD into the player. "_And _you called me Tori."

"Not cool Vega," Jade said, although her smile said otherwise. "And I only called you Tori to make you feel better. You'll always be 'Vega' to me."

Tori sat down on the couch, next to Jade. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I got to prove to you that I _do _deserve to go to Hollywood Arts with my kickass acting skills!"

"Come on Vega, you proved you deserved to go there your first performance at the Talent Showcase." Jade blushed when she realized she sounded more sincere than she intended. Luckily for her, Tori either didn't notice or chose not to bring it up.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Tori gushed. "And completely true."

"Don't get too cocky there, Vega. You're starting to sound like your sister."

Tori shuddered. "Point taken. Now," Tori grabbed the remote. "Let's start this baby!"

Tori clicked "Play" and the Disney logo appeared on the screen. Tori hit another button and the lights in the living room went out, for a more cinematic feel.

As the movie started, Jade subtly leaned into Tori, laying against her shoulder. She could give less of a shit about the movie, but right now, she didn't care. She just loved being around Tori.

—

It had been several hours since Jade first arrived at Tori's house. The two of them watched movies, played games, and ate dinner, enjoying each other's company the whole night. But it was technically Saturday now, so the two girls headed off into Tori's room. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into Tori's bed.

Tori flicked her lamp off and turned to Jade. "I'm so happy we're finally friends," Tori said as she leaned in to give Jade a peck on the nose.

Jade blushed at the gesture, but couldn't help but feel disappointed to be just "friends". Not that she had expected anything more, but she still held out some hope. "Yeah," she shyly replied. "Who'd have thunk it, huh?" Jade chuckled nervously. She was thankful the lights were off so that Tori couldn't see the blush that still lingered on her face from the small, non-romantic gesture. The small, non-romantic gesture that still made Jade's heart flutter. _Jesus, _she smiled to herself. _I have a problem._

"Goodnight, Jade."

"Night, Vega."

Jade turned around, facing away from Tori, who then snuggled into Jade and lazily wrapping her arms around her, as she did every week now. The two slowly drifted to sleep, the only sounds remaining in the room being their soft breathing.

—

Jade opened her eyes groggily. She looked at the clock. _8:17 am. _It was morning, but it was a little early. She found that at some point, the cuddling swapped, and Jade was now the one holding Tori. Eyes half open, Jade slowly let go of Tori and snuck out of bed, careful not to wake her friend.

Almost still half-asleep, Jade walked into Tori's bathroom and did her business. She went over to the sink to wash her hands, and when she was done she looked into the mirror. But staring back at Jade was Tori. Jade looked down at her hands and realized that she indeed had Tori's hands. Somehow, in her morning grogginess, she somehow didn't notice her skin was significantly tanner than she remembered. But she was certainly awake now. She ran back into Tori's bedroom and started shaking herself. Or, um, Tori. Tori as Jade.

"Vega," she tried to wake up the other girl. "_Vega," _she said a bit more severely this time.

"What is it, Jade?" Tori asked in a tired stupor. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw not Jade, but someone that looked exactly like her. So she screamed.

Jade was startled by the other girl's response, and she actually fell over in surprise.

"Fuck, Vega. Are you trying to break my vocal cords?"

**—**

**Please leave a review! I need all the feedback and criticism I can get. I'll try to get Chapter Two out whenever I can.**


End file.
